Roxas rants
by therichnobody
Summary: As the title says, number 13 finally realizes things about the Organization. Things that are true, but not to be found out. Coincidence? He thinks not. Axel on the other hand, just thinks he's spazzing out. Until he hears the facts. [not intention of hate


Axel is seen walking by Roxas' room, thinking of a way to give Xaldin a shave without his hair growing back, when he notices Roxas packing his belongings in a large black suitcase.

"Whoa Roxas, where you headed?"

"Out of this gay assed club for one," he mumbled as he went to his closet and tossed out shirt after shirt.

_I didn't think he had that many clothes…_ "Gay club? What, the Organization?" 

"Oh come on Axel, one of our members is a pink haired, AKA scythe wielding, power over nature gay PUNK!!!" 

Axel laughed. "Marluxia? Just because one member is gay"-

Roxas shot Axel a glare. "ONLY gay member? Xemnas' name is an anagram of what?"

"Uhh…Ansem with an X?" Roxas hit him with a shirt.

"You know what I'm mean!"

"Mansex, I know. But"-

"And he loves Saix. And guess what I found out thanks to Wikipedia. Saix is a slang term for SEX! AND those two freakin' GO together!" Roxas yelled, shoving some pants in the suitcase and handing Axel his Organization cloak. "You can have this."

"Yeah, but-Hey! Roxas, come on, those aren't enough to prove that this is a gay group"-

"Okay, take the nobody symbol. If you take the two sides and leave the top point with the round things at the bottom, what does it look like?" Roxas sighed, grabbing a pair of his shoes.

"A…nobody symbol with the side thingies off?"

"It looks-like-a-DICK!" he yelled, trying to shove his massive shoes in the suitcase, failing, and then finally putting them in a gym bag separately.

Axel laughed again. "Ha ha! No way!"

"See for yourself." Roxas mumbled, noticing Axel unzipping his pants. "That doesn't mean pull out YOUR ding-a-ling!!"

"But I need to compare…" Roxas pointed to the nobody symbol and covered the two side points. "Whoa, this does look like a…you know, Demyx's sitar is shaped like it. And he sure does like holding it. And Zexion."

"Maybe that explains why he's always playing that thing around 'Zexy' and crap. Oh, and if this isn't enough, tell me Axel. That game they did of us, Kingdom Hearts 2, how many Organization members did you have to fight throughout the game?"

"Not counting you right?"

"You didn't fight me dumbass." Roxas sighed, pulling out pairs of socks and tossing them into the suitcase as well.

"Let's see…" Axel ticked off his fingers as he named the members. "Mansex, Xiggy, Xaldin, Fang face, me, Demyx, and Luxord. And?"

"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet." Roxas stated.

"The colors of the rainbow. And? I don't see where you're going with this."

Roxas let out an exasperated sigh. "Axel, think for once. Seven members. Seven colors of the rainbow. Who has the rainbow s their national symbol?!" 

"Uhh…the national association of Gays and lesbians…" Axel's mouth dropped.

"As you can see by the facts, THIS IS A GAY ASS CLUB!!!" Roxas yelled, throwing the suitcase across the room, scattering the clothes everywhere. He stood there, taking deep breaths and was about to tear his Organization cloak to shreds if it wasn't for Axel yanking the cloak from his hands.

"Calm down Roxas. I know what you need, some ice cream."

"You think Xemnas will let me get some?" Roxas asked as he and Axel walked out of his room.

"He should, as long as you don't mention any of these…facts to him." Axel laughed, walking with his friend. "Gay club, if this was a gay club I wouldn't be in it!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Axel laughed again, smacking Roxas on the ass.

-----X-------X-----

The little AKA crack on Marluxia's scythe is referring to the pink and green colors. The same colors are for a sorority.

Thought of Roxas' rant while I was getting ready for school today. If you think about it, it is true. But I don't think it's a gay organization, I still like it. I mean no harm to you fans, I'm one of the biggest!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Wikipedia, or the sorority Alpha Kappa Alpha. Reviews are thanked! (trinity!)


End file.
